


Again

by buttsonthebeach



Series: Jaal x Sara [2]
Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Interspecies Romance, Multiple Orgasms, Past Liam Kosta/Sara Ryder, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttsonthebeach/pseuds/buttsonthebeach
Summary: "If you asked Sara what Jaal’s favorite word was, she probably would have answered ‘again.’"Or, an exploration of trust and intimacy in the waterfall scene. (So, spoilers for Jaal's romance.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here is my first foray into Mass Effect fanfiction. I will just leave it here and back away slowly and resist my usual urge to make 5 million apologies.

If you asked Sara what Jaal’s favorite word was, she probably would have answered ‘again.’

If he lost at poker with Gil, he frowned and said: “Let’s try it again.”

If he tried to use his bioelectricity to make one of Peebee’s Remnant projects work and nothing happened, he would shake his head and say: “Again.”

Even if he didn't use the word specifically, it guided many of his actions. The way he tinkered with his weapons until he got them right. The way he asked Lexi questions about alien biology over and over until he was sure he understood. The way he squared his shoulders after each fight and looked to the horizon for the next one.

The way he would frown a little when she said something sarcastic (and when wasn't she saying something sarcastic?) and ask her: “But is that what you really feel, Sara?” And then he would keep asking, and keep asking, until she was explaining how angry or scared or worried she actually was, under the bravado.

The way he always pulled her back for one last kiss, even if they’d been wrapped around each other in the tech lab for ten minutes already.

So, really, all things considered, Sara should not have been surprised that after he took her behind the waterfall and told her he loved her and laid her down and licked and sucked and nuzzled her between her thighs until she was dripping and coming around his finger, after he pushed himself inside her with a broken cry, after he pressed his forehead to hers and ground down deep into her as he came, too, what the first thing he said was.

“I already want you again, dearest. Can I take you again?”

Loose-limbed, buzzing head to toe with that _delicious_ current emanating from every part of him (especially where he was still buried inside her - she needed to get a good look at him when he pulled out and see what that was about), Sara couldn't do much more than make a vague sound of agreement. It pleased Jaal immensely, judging by the deep laugh that rumbled through him and, dear god, how did that sound alone already make her clit twitch with interest?

“Yeah, sure, I mean - can you, again? Can I?”

“Are you trying to flatter me, darling one?” He shifted forward, pressing deeper into her, as if to emphasize exactly how deserving of flattery he was. She could already feel the soreness setting in.

“You bet, handsome. Anyway, I meant _literally_ , can you? Human guys need a break for a while.”

“Ah, yes. I learned this in my studies,” he said. “I noticed the vids always ended when the male reached his end. I found it strange. All angara are capable of peaking multiple times in close succession.”

He shifted forward again and she felt him move inside her. It was a strange movement. He was hardly thrusting the way her past lovers did. More like rocking or grinding. Yet she could clearly feel his cock sliding back and forth within her.

Wait - vids?

“What vids?” She asked, lifting her hips as best as she could to encourage him to keep going. He responded, pumping slowly in and out as before.

“The vids Liam gave me.” Each word came out with a breath between it and his wide blue eyes were half-lidded again.

Another thing that should not have surprised her. The two were thick as thieves. It made her happy, too, that she’d mentioned their one night stand to Jaal before all this. That had been a fun idiom to explain, but it prevented any awkwardness now.

“Oh boy. I’ll have to hear about that soon.” She half-wondered if Liam had said anything more - personal than just _here, watch these vids_.

“Not too soon. I have other plans for you.” A pulse of bioelectricity skittered across her body, making every little hair across stand on end. Jaal made a low sound of wonderment. “I did not know how you would respond to my electricity. It is not the way an angaran would, but it is still beautiful. You are so beautiful, darling one. Beautiful and strong and _mine_.”

He did thrust then, one long hard movement that brought him all the way out and then with a snap of his hips all the way back in. Electricity raced straight to her clit and she cried out, more in pain than in pleasure.

“Too soon,” she gasped.

“I am sorry, so sorry - should I withdraw?” He started to, and Sara glanced down the long line of their bodies, curious, but it was hard to see past his bony chest.

“No, no, you’re good -” she said.

“I can peak again, but I do not need to dearest - your comfort, your pleasure are more important. In the vids the females only peaked once too, but Liam said -”

“ _Jaal_. Listen.”

He got still at once. He’d almost pulled out all the way, and just the slender tip of him was still inside her. For an instant, she wanted to laugh. Flat on her back on wet stone and moss behind a waterfall, the tip of her alien boyfriend’s dick just barely inside her, trying to have a conversation. It would be so easy to do what she usually did. Deflect with a joke, or pull him down and kiss him until he fucked her senseless. It had worked for most of her life so far. But she looked at his eyes (he was _literally_ starry-eyed and it made her stomach do all kinds of embarrassing flips) and realized that wasn't what she wanted anymore.

“Hey,” she said. “Don't worry about what did or didn't happen with the vids. I’m here, and I want this, and I want to figure this out with you. I love you.”

Oh god, that sounded stupid. Really, really mushy. She felt even more naked now, as if that should have been possible. Still not too late for a joke, right?

But he just smiled wide as the horizon and slid back home inside her.

“My love,” he said.

For a little while then they just rocked together, never fully separating, sharing long, slow kisses. He was so _warm_ , like a furnace above her, and so large. She wanted him to wrap himself all the way around her, to disappear into the fascinating folds and nooks and crannies of him. She wanted him to move more, to really take her, to wipe her mind blank of everything but the present moment, the slick slide of his cock hitting every sweet place. He stayed steady, though. Persistent. Slow rocks, driving a hard ridge above his cock gently against her tender clit, just enough to tease. Then the low buzzing that always surrounded him got more intense, and his slow rhythm got more erratic.

“What do you need?” He asked. “Tell me and it is yours.”

“You can move more quickly,” she said. Her own breathing was a little faster now, more in anticipation than anything else. “I won't break.”

Jaal hesitated at that, going still inside her. “Very well. This is also something I wondered about. So much human sex seems - violent.”

“Violent? What kind of vids did Liam give you?” Dammit, Kosta...

“Perhaps that is the wrong word. Aggressive? More - this?”

At that he did thrust harder and Sara sighed immediately, moving to meet him as he continued doing it.

“Does that please you?” He asked.

“Yes,” she said. “Here -”

She wrapped her legs around his waist, enjoying the soft, pebbled texture of his skin and the bunch and release of his muscles beneath it. The angle got deeper and suddenly he made another broken sound and moved more quickly in and out of her, and the vibration got more intense again and then he was wracked by one, two full body shudders and she shivered along with him, feeling a quick tightening deep inside her that wasn't quite an orgasm  - if anything, it just left her primed and ready for more.

“How was that?” she asked, trailing a hand up and down the ridge that ran the length of his spine.

“Good. Very good. Very, very good. You are so warm and soft around me - it is unbelievable. But you did not seem to reach your peak. Again?”

She had to laugh, especially because the motion made all her muscles go tight and that made him groan. “I mean - you can't just keep going forever - can you?”

“No. Eventually the bioelectric charge will run low. With an angaran partner, we might be able to keep - adding to each other's charge to extend it further. But even now - here - with you - I am awash in it. I have wanted this for so long, darling one.”

Even through the raw love in his voice and his eyes and the way he still held her close, Sara felt a twinge of regret.

“Is it as good without the bioelectricity?”

“I will not lie to you - it is different. We - would you like to see?”

“Finally! I’ve been trying to think of a polite way to say ‘can I please see your dick?’ for about the last two minutes.”

“If you have been able to think at all in the last two minutes, I have not done my job. And for future reference, you are always allowed to ask to see any part of my body you desire.”

Sara wanted to make more jokes about exactly where and when she’d be allowed to see him, but she was struck dumb by the sight that greeted her now that Jaal was sitting back on his heels. She’d been able to feel the size of him, of course - a little longer and wider than the average human - and most of the shape - the head tapered into a point - but she wasn’t prepared for how _pretty_ he was. Flushed purple, coated in her wetness, covered in what appeared to be a nearly translucent layer of skin that did nothing to hide the long, glowing ridges that ran the length of it underneath.

“Oh,” she managed softly.

“Female angara are similar on the inside. The ridges conduct the electricity between partners.” He ran one large hand up and down his length and her breath caught again when she saw the translucent skin slide down, revealing the wet shaft beneath. It was like foreskin, but it seemed to be able to retract much further. “And a small movement is all it takes to stimulate the rest.”

“That's what you meant by aggressive.”

“Yes. Do you like what you see?” He gave another confident tug up and down. The ridges shivered with light and she shivered too, and not just because of the ache that persisted inside her.

“Yes.” Her voice was a little more ragged than she would have liked, and as she sat up and straddled his lap and slid him inside her, she had to wonder why. Why was her chest so tight just because he kept his eyes locked on hers? Because he asked softly, constantly, if this was good, or if he should go faster or slower or touch her breasts or the place where they were joined? Was it because he wouldn't let her slide a finger down between her plump folds to tease herself, because he insisted on his own finger taking its place? Why was it that when she came this time, tight around him, static singing through every nerve, that tears pricked at the corners of her eyes?

“Again?” He asked, and his voice was hoarse too. She buried her face against his neck and took a deep breath, enjoying the floral smell of his lotions. Processing feelings was never her strong suit. Processing feelings while naked and coming down from a third orgasm? Near impossible. And usually not desirable in her mind. That was the whole point of, you know, getting naked. It was why, months ago, she’d ended up in this position with Liam. Naked and not feeling anything except _fuck yes_ and then saying good-bye before the sweat cooled? That was normal.

This? Not normal. Not normal and scary and beautiful all at once.

“Sara?”

“Yes,” she said. “Again.”

There were fewer words this time. Jaal laid back after a little while and let her set the pace, watching her as she lifted up and sank back down with such open wonder in his eyes that it made her blush and hesitate.

“I have you, darling,” he said. “You can let go.”

He wasn't the first partner to say it to her. It wasn't so different from what Liam himself said months ago in the Tempest. But it was the first time she believed the person saying it. She could let go, and not just here, in this cave, on this beautiful world, when their bodies were joined. She could always just let go.

It got less real and more real after that. Like being in freefall, weightless but still feeling the pull of gravity. Her legs were shaking but she couldn't stop moving faster, she was already sore but she wanted him to stay inside her forever, she couldn't imagine coming again but she was already crying out when one long finger found her clit and rubbed, and then _sparked_.

“There you are - be with me now, we are almost there -”

“Jaal -” She managed, desperately, not even sure what she needed, until he put his hand over her heart.

“I know, darling one,” he said, voice higher than usual.

This time when she came it was with her eyes locked onto his, her whole body vibrating, with all the air gone from her lungs. She was so weak with pleasure afterwards that she fell forward onto Jaal’s chest, heedless of the bony protrusions. He was still twitching inside her, still panting, the hum surrounding his body still so intense it was audible. It surged one last time and again her clit swelled up and throbbed and her cunt squeezed in time and it was just this side of painful, but Jaal held her tight and  when it was done she felt - clear. Lighter. Like she’d just hit the atmosphere and all the excess had been burned away. Like finally being home.

They lay there for a little while. It wasn't the most comfortable way to snuggle, but dammit, he was so warm and solid and perfect and his huge hands were splayed on her back and Sara wasn't about to let that go, even as he softened inside her. Eventually one hand moved to her face.

“These are good tears?” He asked.

“That’s a first,” she said. She wasn't sure exactly when they spilled over. “But, yeah. They are. I’m really happy. It's kind of scary. I’ve never felt this way.”

“That is the beauty of taking your partner to bed, isn’t it? To feel these things? To be stripped down until there is only you, only them?” Lying so close to him, she could feel the deep rumble of his voice.

“Yeah. I don't think I ever really got that before,” she said, tracing designs on his skin. “I’m still very curious to hear about these vids and what else you found - different about this. Us.”

“I am sure we have many things to learn about one another. I look forward to every last one of them. To every new adventure.”

Yes. This was a beginning - one she would be happy to come back to again and again.

**Author's Note:**

> Soo there? This was not exactly what I set out to write, but I think I like where it went. It was interesting to explore my Ryder’s attitude toward relationships and trust and how it's changed, since I started off flirting with literally everyone (and sleeping casually with Liam and Peebee) and with no real idea of who I would pursue, and playing Ryder as very sarcastic but also emotional… and then I romanced Jaal and this little fic was born! Didn't quite work a mention about Peebee in here and I think I could have hit the major theme a little harder. I hope you enjoyed nonetheless!
> 
> I have a couple potential follow up ideas that I may tinker with (like what exactly was in the vids, how the conversation with Liam went, just more getting-to-know-you-as-a-lover stuff), but, as always, if there's anything anyone wants to see, let me know :D


End file.
